


Руины гордости

by Deadthings



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadthings/pseuds/Deadthings
Summary: Иногда стоит ждать того, кто сможет тебя простить.





	Руины гордости

**Author's Note:**

> Для ion_storm
> 
> Пердыстория Вершителя — охотник.

У Вершителя узкие плечи и ровная спина, упругий шаг охотника и глаза потерявшегося ребёнка. Он говорит ровно и чётко, вытягиваясь к небу, вскидывая подбородок — и даже волосы его будто встают дыбом, — чтобы казаться выше, сильнее, ответственнее — не тем, кто он есть. Голос тонкий и звонкий, такой же ребяческий, как его глаза — таким не говорит Закон, таким не грохочет Война и не шепчет Чума. Таким голосом нужно ввечеру ласково звать усталую мать, пожимая её натруженные руки, секретничать с лошадьми, заплетая им гривы в косы, и ласкать слух раскрасневшихся девушек, ведущих овец на водопой по изумрудной траве. Таким голосом мог бы петь Архонт Мира, принося изобилие и тёплый ветер, расчищая усталые земли от проклятых Эдиктов — Владыка такого никогда не позволит. В голосе Кайроса нет сострадания.

Твои Опальные слушаются его нехотя, на каждой фразе нервно поглядывая на нашивку со знаком Суда Тунона, сверяясь со старшими по званию обрывистыми кивками. Каждый из них выше его на голову, а то и на две — железные доспехи давят Вершителя судеб, наступают на него, сжимают в кольцо, как цивилизация природу, угрожая переломать и раскрошить. Даже Эрениос смотрит на тебя с вопросом и непониманием, когда беседует с ним. Война в жилах твоих солдат никак не согласуется с миром и зеленью, которыми светятся его глаза, — твои дети их никогда не знали. А если и знали, то давно запамятовали.

Но ты ещё помнишь. Пылающий очаг, мягкую перину под спиной, сотканную матерью рубаху. Дом и мир. Мир и дом. Когда-то именно за них стоило сражаться до последнего удара сердца, но затем у тебя не осталось ничего и никого, кроме твоих солдат, кровавых рек и войны. Для Вершителя же дом (и мир), как ты узнал позже (а узнав, вспомнил) — жёсткая шерсть альфы, свист ветра в пышных кронах и открытое небо над головой, полное звёзд и знамений. Твои железные дети лишили его даже этого, но ты видишь отголоски тех времён в каждой его чёрточке, каждом жесте и слове. Ваши судьбы сплелись ещё раньше, чем ты предполагал, сделали полный круг и столкнулись лбами в Колодце Вендриенов.

И по-хорошему, по чести, по справедливости, по любому правилу этого мира он должен тебя ненавидеть. Ненавидеть и мстить — и в итоге погибнуть — или ненавидеть и устало прогнуться, отбросив гордость и забыв о том, что такое мир. Как ты всегда ненавидел Кайроса, топя своё бессилие в войне. Ты лихорадочно теребишь бороду, вырывая волоски, ожидаешь удара в спину. Ты не веришь, что он последует. Но ждёшь, так как этот удар будет праведным.

Но Вершитель прощает грубость и жестокость твоих детей — твою грубость и жесткость, никогда не подходит со спины, смотрит прямо в лицо, говорит ясно и открыто. Его глаза и движения мягки. К тебе подкрадывается забытое за сотню лет чувство — облегчение. Облегчение прощения. Вершитель берёт для тебя Зал Вознесения и пожимает руку, поздравляя с победой (твоя ладонь в длину как его предплечье) — в ту ночь твои глаза влажны до рассвета, и перед ними смазанной картинкой проносятся золотистые поля Северной империи.

Он убивает Голоса Нерата и приводит Амелию в Железный Очаг — и в твоей груди лопаются последние гнойники. Ты всё ещё упрям и непреклонен по старой памяти, по старой привычке, по старой выучке — ведь дети не должны знать о твоей вновь обретённой мягкости, — и поэтому выкрикиваешь на Вершителя все лёгкие, желая проломить его и отвергнуть это бесполезное прощение — пусть забирает и уходит.

Но ночью в рисунке звёзд ты будто впервые видишь мир таким, какой он есть — с его ребяческим голосом, без слепой ярости, без понятий гордости — хотя её отпускать сложнее всего, и она всё равно, ты знаешь, вернётся ранним утром.

Поэтому на рассвете ты встаёшь перед ним на колени и приносишь присягу. Ты не помнишь, что он говорил и как — только отзвуки слов, тёплый ветер и мир в его чертах.

Архонт шагает вперёд и скрепляет твою клятву сухим открытым поцелуем.


End file.
